


Someplace To Be Flying

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someplace To Be Flying

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/) flashfic fest.

Though he'd grumbled about getting up so early just to see the sunrise and some rocks, Sean has to admit that the scenery is incredible--the early morning light gives just enough illumination to touch the edges of frost, and the mountains look closer than ever. He could fall into this and never come back.  
He's aware of Viggo moving behind him, the occasional sound of his camera, but the view in front of him holds him spellbound. Magnificence and splendor, and suddenly, he feels very small.  
"Sean." Viggo's voice is soft, just enough for him to turn his head; the other man is so close. There's a flash, and his vision is framed in golden halos. And somehow seeing Viggo surrounded by light before him, he doesn't feel small at all.  
He suddenly realizes that for Viggo, he's the center of this view, that it's his figure against all the beauty behind him that will matter most to his man. And that realization gives him the strength to tell his secret.  
A deep breath, and he jumps with both feet. The words spill out. "Viggo--I don't want to leave. I love you too much to leave." There's more, but the cold and his own nerves cut off his voice, leaving him shaking. What if Viggo doesn't understand, what if... His stomach lurches, knowing he's flying blind, and terrified of where (and if) he'll land.  
A warm palm cups his face. "Sean... I know. Why do you think I took that picture? I don't want you to leave, either... you're my center, you know. You keep me grounded, keep me from falling into this" as he gestures at the awesome view around them "and forgetting the real world around me. If you leave--well, I'll cope, but I wanted something to keep with me, and you in the middle of something that, without you, would swallow me whole, seemed perfect."  
Sean takes a few deep breaths, until he feels like he can speak without his voice cracking. "And you remind me of what's above and around us, love, give me the strength to take my feet off the ground and fly, knowing you'll be there to catch me."  
Viggo, smiling, hands him the camera, and sprawls in the snow, making a snow angel. Sean, laughing, snaps the photo. His crazy poet, *his* crazy man...  
"Ground and the ability to fly, Sean... that's why we're perfect together. And that's why, even apart, we'll still be perfect together. I can still fly and you'll still ground me, even five thousand miles away."  
"And you'll still remind me that there's more to the world than practicality."  
Viggo's hand reaches for his, fingers sliding into his as if they were never apart. "Always. And Sean? Thank you for telling me."  
Sean brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses Viggo's gently, an old-fashioned, courtly gesture that nevertheless is perfectly him. "Thank you for listening--and for catching me."  
They watch the sun rise over the snowy field, and together, they fly.


End file.
